The Real Life OC Ben McKenzie & Mischa Barton
by Ryina
Summary: Ben McKenzie und Mischa Barton, ein Paar im wahren Leben und in der Serie O.C.!Bens Leben gerät ins Wanken als Mischas Geheimniss auffliegt!
1. Geheimnisse mit Unfällen

Okay, vielen von euch geht es vielleicht auch so...Ben McKenzie (Ryan Atwood) und Mischa Barton (Marissa Cooper) stellen auf der "Leinwand" das perfekte Paar da. Wie viele von euch wissen waren sie zu Anfang der Serie ja auch zusammen, auch als Ben den Unfall am Set hatte, ich hab das ganze jetzt mal aufgeschrieben, so wie ich es mir wünschen würde. Dachte dies sei mal eine andere Idee. Bitte hinterlasst doch einen Kommentar ob es euch gefallen hat!

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Geheimnisse mit Unfällen**

„Und Cut! Super Danke euch für heute. Schönen Feierabend.", diese Worte klangen wie Musik in Bens Ohren.

Feierabend. Endlich! Er schaute zu Mischa herüber, die ihre Sachen packte und sich dann laut verabschiedete. Ben selbst

blieb noch eine Weile mit Adam dort und verließ das Studio dann ebenfalls. Er fuhr zu seinem Haus und schloss die Tür auf,

wobei ihm direkt ein Lächeln entfleuchte als er Mischa dort breit grinsend stehen sah. Ben warf seinen Rucksack in die

Ecke und hob Mischa ein Stück hoch, während er sie zärtlich küsste.

„Ich hasse es, dass wir das nicht öfter tun können.", sagte er und schaute Mischa dabei an, die nur lachte.

„Ben, ich weiß ja nicht, aber ich glaube wir haben heute am Set vier Stunden damit verbracht auf dem Bett zu liegen und zu

knutschen.", warf Mischa ein, während Ben nickte.

„Schon, aber Ryan hat Marissa dort geküsst und nicht Ben Mischa.", erklärte er, obwohl Mischa genau wusste was er

meinte. Wieder das leidige Thema.

„Du weißt wie ich dazu stehe.", sagte sie, während Ben nickte und in die Küche ging. Zwar verbrachten sie auch außerhalb

des Studios jede freie Minute miteinander, aber es gab keine Zärtlichkeiten in der Öffentlichkeit, niemand wusste oder ahnte

auch nur etwas, obwohl Ben es am liebsten der ganzen Welt sofort erzählt hätte. Und das nun schon seit über einem halben

Jahr. Er beneidete Adam so sehr dafür, dass Rachel auch öffentlich zu ihm stand.

„Bekomm jetzt aber bitte nicht schon wieder schlechte Laune deshalb, ja?", sagte Mischa und folgte Ben in die Küche.

Dieser biss sich etwas auf die Lippen und nickte.

„Schon gut.", sagte er und sah Mischa dabei an. Er konnte ihr einfach nicht widerstehen. Sie war so perfekt. Zärtlich

berührten sich ihre Lippen wieder und Bens Hand fuhr unter ihr T-Shirt, welches Sekunden später auf dem Boden landete.

Er hob Mischa auf seine Hüften, während diese ihre Beine um ihn schlang.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen kam Ben wie immer vor Mischa am Set an. Zwar hatten sie die komplette Nacht miteinander in

seinem Haus verbracht, aber der Schein musste ja bewahrt werden. Zu allem übel gab es heute nur eine Szene die sie

zusammen drehen mussten und in der Szene stritten sie auch noch.

Heute mussten sie sich stark umstellen, da heute eine Folge gedrehte wurde, die eigentlich ganz zu Anfang stattgefunden

hatte. Mittlerweile hatten sie 10 Folgen abgedreht, mussten aber nun wieder zur zweiten Folge zurückkehren, da diese Folge

mit einer Menge Aufwand verbunden war und die Crew eine lange Vorbereitungszeit gebraucht hatte. In dieser Folge

befand Ryan sich in dem Modellhaus, welches niederbrennen sollte, weshalb sie zu einem Drehort außerhalb der Studios

gefahren waren um dort in einem Rohbau drehen zu können. Zuvor hatten sie bereits den ganzen Tag verschiedene Szenen

in den Studios gedreht und mittlerweile war es schon lange dunkel geworden, allerdings noch kein Ende in sich. Nachdem

Mischa und Ben ihre Streitszene abgedreht hatten musste Ben alleine eine Szene mit Chris drehen, worin die beiden sich

prügeln sollten. Mischa setzte sich auf ihren Regiestuhl und hängte sich eine Jacke über. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen

übermüdet und hatte mittlerweile absolut keine Lust mehr. Umso erleichterter war sie Rachel und Adam zu sehen, die

ebenfalls noch zum Set herausgefahren waren.

„Hey, wo ist Ben? Ich hab sein Handy noch.", sagte Adam und hielt es Mischa entgegen.

„Er dreht gerade im Haus mit Chris. Und ich dachte ihr seid gekommen um mich aufzuheitern.", sagte Mischa und lachte

dabei etwas.

„Ich glaub ich kann heute keinen mehr aufheitern. Ich heitere mich jetzt selber auf, weil ich nämlich jetzt in mein Bett hüpfen

werde.", sagte Rachel, die ebenfalls total müde war. Sie schreckten durch ein Klirren auf und Mischa traute im ersten

Moment ihren Augen nicht, als sie sah wie Bens Körper auf dem Boden aufprallte.

„Ben!", schrie Adam bereits auf und stürzte auf Ben zu, der regungslos am Boden lag. Auch Mischa und Rachel, sowie alle

umstehenden Leute waren direkt losgelaufen. Chris und der Rest der Crew kamen mittlerweile aus dem Haus gerannt,

während Mischa sich zu Ben hockte.

„Ben? Ben, sag was.", sagte sie panisch.

„Sag du mir lieber, dass ich gerade nicht wirklich aus dem Fenster gestürzt bin.", entgegnete Ben, während Mischa ihm mit

zitterigen Händen durch sein Gesicht strich und nickte.

„Ben, wie geht's dir? Verdammt ich wollte das nicht!", sagte Chris mittlerweile, der sich ebenfalls neben Ben hockte.

„Kannst du dich bewegen? Wo hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Adam nun besonnen.

„Ich befürchte dass irgendetwas in meinem Rücken steckt.", antwortete Ben, während Mischa erst jetzt realisierte, dass er

nicht nur aus dem Fenster, sondern auch durch richtiges Glas gestürzt war.

„Komm Ben, versuch dich mal auf zu setzen.", sagte Adam und half ihm dann wie Mischa auch sich hinzusetzen, wobei Ben

vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte. Mischa hielt ihn fest und küsste seine Haare, während Ben seinen Kopf in ihren Armen vergrub.

„Lass mal ganz locker, wir ziehen dir jetzt die Jacke aus.", erklärte Adam und zog dann mit Rachels Hilfe die Jacke über

Bens Arme.

„Und?", fragte Mischa und sah Adam an, der Bens T-Shirt hochschob.

„Wir sollten einen Krankenwagen anrufen.", sagte er und schaute dabei Chris an, der sein Handy herausholte und direkt

einen Krankenwagen anrief.

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte Ben und hob seinen Kopf etwas aus Mischas Armen.

„Das wird wieder. Du hast ein paar Glassplitter im Rücken stecken.", erklärte Adam und klopfte Ben dabei auf die Schulter,

während dieser nickte.

„Kann ich mich vielleicht wieder hinlegen? Mir wird gerade echt schwindelig.", sagte Ben nach ein paar Sekunden Stille.

Mischa, die außer Stande war in irgendeiner Weise nachzudenken, schaute Adam an.

„Okay, warte.", sagte er und zog sich seine Jacke aus, die er auf den Boden legte, damit Ben etwas unter seinem Kopf

hatte.

„Leg dich nach vorne über.", sagte er und stützte ihn zusammen mit Mischa ab, damit er sich möglichst schmerzfrei hinlegen

konnte. Mischa rutschte die Jacke unter seinen Kopf und streichelte mit der einen Hand zärtlich über seine Wange, während

sie mit der anderen seine Hand hielt. Auch sie konnte nun seinen Rücken sehen und schloss kurz die Augen. Ben hatte seine

Augen ebenfalls geschlossen und versuchte die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Crewmitglieder waren zur Straße vorgelaufen

und wanken den Krankenwagen herein, da sie sich ziemlich abgelegen befanden. Die Sanitäter sprangen heraus und baten

Mischa an die Seite zu treten, während sie sich um Ben kümmerten. Rachel sah zu Mischa herüber, die nun zu weinen

begann und nahm diese erst einmal in den Arm. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum das alles Mischa so fertig machte,

allerdings hatte sie, wie nun jeder der diese Szene mit beobachtet hatte eine Ahnung, dass zwischen Mischa und Ben mehr

als Kollegialität herrschte.

„Darf ich im Krankenwagen mitfahren?", fragte Mischa als die Sanitäter Ben in den Krankenwagen luden.

„Natürlich.", antwortete einer der Sanitäter und Mischa stieg wieder mit ein. Sie nahm Bens Hand sofort wieder und nickte

nur als Rachel ihr mitteilte, dass Adam und sie im Auto hinterherfahren würden. Im Krankenhaus angekommen musste

Mischa im Warteraum Platz nehmen, wo schnell auch Rachel, Adam und Chris zu ihr stießen.

„Chris was zum Teufel ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte Mischa als Chris sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Ich sollte Ben schubsen und er sollte so tun als ob er stolpern würde. Allerdings ist er wirklich gestolpert. Ich hab noch

versucht ihn festzuhalten, allerdings fiel er im selben Moment schon aus dem Fenster.", erzählte Chris. Sie mussten lange

warten bis endlich wieder ein Arzt zu ihnen kam.


	2. Vollendete Tatsachen

nachkatz: Vielen vielen Dank! Also ich finde die Idee eine Alexis/Matt Geschichte zu schreiben wirklich ziemlich gut! Es lohnt sichecht darüber mal nachzudenken! Habe jetzt erst einmal hier das zweite Kapitel gepostet und denke, dass ich auch heute noch die andere OC Geschichteum ein Kapitel erweiternwerde! Danke dir wirklich das du mal hier vorbeigeschaut hast, das spornt mich an weiter zu schreiben!

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Vollendete Tatsachen **

„Gehören sie zu Herrn McKenzie?", fragte der Arzt, während alle nickten.

„Wir haben die Glassplitter aus seinem Rücken entfernt und ihn insgesamt sieben Mal nähen müssen. Außerdem haben wir

Röntgenaufnahmen angefertigt um sicher zu gehen, dass bei dem Sturz nichts verletzt worden ist. Herr McKenzie möchte

nach Hause und wir sehen keinen Grund ihn hier zu behalten, allerdings müsste sich jemand um ihn kümmern, da er durch

den relativ hohen Blutverlust ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen sein wird.", erklärte der Arzt.

„Kein Problem. Ich werde das übernehmen.", sagte Mischa sofort und stand auf. Sie folgte dem Arzt der sie zu Ben

brachte.

„Hey, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie und ging auf Ben zu, der auf einer Liege saß.

„Ganz gut soweit.", sagte er und war überrascht darüber, dass Mischa ihm einen langen, innigen Kuss gab.

„Ich hatte so eine Angst um dich. Kannst du mir versprechen nie wieder aus Fenstern zu stürzen?", fragte sie, während Ben

auflachte und nickte.

„Ja, ich glaube das ist machbar.", antwortete er und stand dann auf. Mischa fasst ihn am Arm und sah ihn dabei an.

„Sag Bescheid wenn dir schwindelig wird, ja?", bat sie ihn, während Ben nickte und langsam neben Mischa zu den anderen

ging.

„Mensch Ben, du machst Sachen.", sagte Adam sofort als er die beiden kommen sah und stand wie alle anderen auch auf.

Chris ging ebenfalls auf Ben zu und sah ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Mann, es tut mir so leid. Ich hab wirklich nicht gewollt, dass das passiert.", sagte er, während Ben nickte.

„Ich weiß, kein Problem. Ich bin ein Idiot, schließlich sollte ich nur so tun als würde ich stolpern.", antwortete er.

„Komm, wir fahren dich jetzt erst einmal nach Hause.", sagte Adam. Sie gingen zusammen zu Adams Wagen herüber und

Mischa, Rachel und Chris quetschten sich auf die Rückbank, während Ben vorne Platz nahm, was sich als recht schwierig

gestaltete, da er mit seinem Rücken nirgendwo drankommen konnte.

„Adam, tut mir leid, das geht so nicht.", sagte Ben, der es mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte sich in das kleine Auto zu setzten,

da es ihm zu große Schmerzen bereitete. Adam nickte und schaute Ben ratlos an, während nun auch alle anderen wieder aus

dem Auto kletterten.

„Ich fahre Mischa und Ben jetzt erst alleine nach Hause. Mischa kann sich hinten hinter mich setzten und wir stellen den

Beifahrersitz so zurück, dass Ben nur auf einer Ecke vorne sitzen muss.", schlug Adam vor, während alle nickte und sie zu

einem erneuten Versuch starteten. Mischa setzte sich hinter den Fahrersitz und Adam stellte den Beifahrersitz zurück, so

dass Ben erneut versuchen konnte sich hinzusetzen, was dieses Mal gelang.

„Sehr gut. Ich hole euch dann anschließend ab.", sagte Adam und fuhr Mischa und Ben dann nach Hause. Dort

angekommen schloss Mischa Bens Haustür auf, während Adam wieder losfuhr um Rachel und Chris abzuholen.

„Komm, geh nach oben und leg dich hin. Möchtest du irgendwas haben?", fragte Mischa fürsorglich.

„Nur eine Flasche Wasser.", antwortete Ben und wollte an den Kühlschrank gehen, allerdings schüttelte Mischa den Kopf.

„Nach oben mit dir.", sagte sie. Auch Mischa folgte ihm bald nach oben, wo sie sich neben Ben, der gezwungen war auf

dem Bauch zu liegen, ins Bett legte und ihn ansah. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich, allerdings wurden sie durch das Klingeln von Bens

Handy, welches Mischa immer noch in ihrer Tasche hatte, gestört.

„Ich geh schnell dran.", sagte sie und sah Ben unsicher an, allerdings nickte dieser.

„Am Apparat von Ben.", meldete sich Mischa.

„Mischa? Bist du das? Hier ist Josh.", meldete sich Josh am anderen Ende hektisch.

„Ja hi Josh.", entgegnete Mischa.

„Ich hab das gerade mit Ben erfahren. Wie geht's ihm? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fraget er nach.

„Nun ja, er hat die Splitter aus dem Rücken entfernt bekommen und musste sieben Mal genäht werden, aber er ist zuhause.

Genau genommen bin ich bei ihm, da er heute Nacht nicht alleine sein soll wegen des Blutverlustes.", erklärte Mischa.

„Sag ihm, dass es mir unendlich Leid tut und dass ich hätte besser nachdenken müssen. Wie lange fällt er denn aus?"

„Der Arzt sagte eine Woche."

„Eine Woche? Mischa weißt du was das bedeutet? Sag Ben er soll mich morgen mal anrufen wenn es ihm besser geht und

sag ihm, dass es mir Leid tut, ja?", bat Josh und legte dann auf, während Mischa Ben alles ausrichtete und sich dann wieder

neben ihn ins Bett legte. Sie ahnte, genauso wie Ben, dass sie spätestens in zwei Tagen wieder vor der Kamera stehen

mussten, damit die Serie nicht in Verzug kam. Schließlich stand das Ausstrahlungsdatum für die erst Folge bereits fest und

dies war nun mal die zweite Folge für die sie gerade mal acht Tage Zeit hatten, maximal. Als sie am nächsten Morgen durch

das unaufhörliche Schellen von Bens Handy wach wurden schmerzte Ben sein Rücken noch mehr als am gestrigen Tag. Er

streckte die Hand nach seinem Telefon aus und klappte es auf.

„Hallo. McKenzie.", meldete er sich verschlafen, während auch Mischa neben ihm nun wach war.

„Ben, hier ist Josh. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so früh schon anrufe. Du musst bitte heute mit zum Set kommen wenn es eben

geht, ja? Wir müssen ein paar Szenen filmen. Die Folge wird sonst nicht rechtzeitig fertig. Weißt du was das bedeutet? Einen

Serienstart verschieben? Das wäre unser Ruin.", erklärte Josh aufgeregt.

„Ja ist gut, ich komme mit. Wann soll ich da sein?", fragte er.

„Um neun.", antwortete Josh und legte dann auf. Ben und Mischa hatten gerade mal vier Stunden Schlaf bekommen.

Langsam stand Ben auf und schaute Mischa an, die ihn ebenfalls ansah und aufstand. Ben ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank

herüber und holte sich ein T-Shirt heraus, allerdings musste Mischa ihm helfen es überzuziehen, da es höllisch wehtat. Sie

nahmen sich ein Taxi zu den Studios, da sie ihre Autos noch dort stehen hatten. Wieder wandten sie den gleichen Trick an,

wie bei Adam gestern. In den Studios angekommen wurde Ben erst einmal mit Fragen durchlöchert, während Adam

schockiert fragte was Ben dort tun würde. Ben erklärte ihm was Josh gesagt hatte und begab sich dann in die Garderobe

um sich umzuziehen und in die Maske zu gehen. Nachdem sie ein paar Szenen im Studio gedreht hatten, wobei Ben heute zu

allem Übel, die meiste Zeit einen Rucksack auf seinem Rücken tragen musste, fuhren sie wieder zum Modellhaus, wo Ben

heute einige Szenen mit Adam und Mischa drehen musste. Zuerst drehten sie unzählige Szenen im Modellhaus selbst, wobei

für Ben die kleinsten Dinge wie auf einem Campingstuhl sitzen zum absoluten Horroszenario wurden. In einer kurzen

Drehpause kramte Ben seine Schmerztabletten, die ihm der Arzt gestern mitgegeben hatte, hervor und spülte direkt zwei mit

Wasser herunter.

„So schlimm?", fragte Mischa, die das ganze besorgt beobachtet hatte und schaute Ben an. Dieser nickte und verstaute die

Schachtel wieder in seiner Tasche. Nachdem sie die Szenen im Inneren zu Ende gedreht hatten musste Adam in einem

leeren Pool Skateboard fahren, während Ben und Mischa am Rand saßen sich unterhielten und Fast Food aßen. Ben hatte

eines seiner berühmten Unterhemden an und die kleineren Schnitte an den Armen waren von einer Visagistin extra

überschmink worden, genau wie die kleinen Schnitte unterhalb seines Nackens, da in einer Einstellung auf sein Rücke

n gezeigt wurde. Der Verband war unter dem weißen Unterhemd allerdings nicht sichtbar.

„Und Cut. Danke für heute.", rief der Regisseur, während Ben durchatmete. Er schaute auf die Uhr und sie waren

mittlerweile seit 14 Stunden am drehen, was ihn heute mehr angestrengt hatte als jemals zuvor. Ben nahm seine

Wasserflasche zur Hand, wobei ihm erst auffiel, wie sehr er zitterte. Adam hatte selbiges auch beobachtet und ging auf

Mischa zu, die gerade damit beschäftigt war ihre Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Mischa, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Adam.

„Klar, wenn er nicht zu groß ist. Ich bin am Ende.", sagte diese und sah Adam an.

„Darum geht's. Ben auch. Kannst du ihn nach Hause fahren und vielleicht eventuell noch ein Weilchen dort bleiben?", fragte

Adam, während Mischa ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Seine Hände zittern wie verrückt. Er ist ziemlich fertig und hat heute glaube ich auch ein paar Schmerzpillen zuviel

eingeworfen.", erklärte Adam seine Bedenken. Mischa nickte und ging zu Ben rüber, wo sie direkt verstand was Adam ihr

zuvor erzählt hatte.

„Hey. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und schaute Ben an, der nickte.

„Geht schon.", sagte er und hob seine Tasche hoch.

„Ich fahr dich nach Hause.", sagte sie, während Ben sie überrascht ansah und dann nickte.

* * *

Mit der Ausstrahlung der ersten Folge ging im ganzen Land wie erhofft das OC-Fieber los, so dass sie von einem Termin

zum nächsten hetzen mussten, ohne Ruhe zu bekommen, da sie auch zusätzlich noch die neuen Folgen drehen mussten.

Mischa vertröstete Ben nun schon seit zwei Wochen jedes Mal aufs Neue, während Ben nicht locker ließ, allerdings spürte

er, dass Mischa versuchte sich von ihm zu distanzieren.

„Mischa? Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", fragte Ben und zog Mischa in einer kleinen Drehpause an die Seite.

„Was ist? Wir müssen weiter.", sagte sie genervt.

„Mischa was ist mit dir los? Seit zwei Wochen vertröstest du mich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Ich möchte mal wieder mit dir

zusammen sein. Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich heute Abend was Schönes für uns kochen. Ich meine, morgen ist

Wochenende, wir haben wie durch ein Wunder keinen einzigen Promotiontermin, also frei. Was meinst du?", flüsterte Ben,

allerdings schüttelte Mischa den Kopf.

„Ich hab keine Zeit Ben.", sagte sie und wollte weitergehen, wobei Ben sie am Arm festhielt.

„Und warum nicht? Mischa was ist los?", fragte er, während Mischa sich aus seinem Griff befreite.

„Das geht so alles nicht mehr Ben. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Außerdem bin ich dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig.", sagte sie

und ging dann davon, während Ben verwirrt stehen blieb.

„Mischa.", rief er noch einmal, allerdings drehte sie sich nicht mehr zu ihm um. Nachdem die letzte Szene des Tages im

Kasten war, beschloss Ben zusammen mit Adam noch auszugehen, damit sie wenigstens mal einen Abend rauskamen. Es

war bereits halb drei morgens als die beiden nach einem Barbesuch beschlossen noch in eine nah gelegene Disko zu fahren

um etwas zu tanzen. Sie waren gerade auf der Tanzfläche angekommen als Adam Ben anstieß.

„Ist das nicht Mischa?", fragte er und deutete hinter Ben. Dieser drehte sich sofort um und erstarrte bei dem Bild welches

sich ihm bot, da Marissa wild mit einem langhaarigen Typen herumknutschte, der seine Hände auf ihrem Po hatte.

„Hey Mischa!", rief Adam und ging auf die beiden zu, während Ben wie angewurzelt dort stehen blieb und Mischa

schockiert anstarrte.

„Adam, hey!", sagte Mischa überrascht und ihr Blick fiel auf Ben, der ihr genau in die Augen blickte, wobei in seinem Blick

so viel Schmerz lag, dass es Mischa beinah das Herz brach, allerdings wusste sie, dass sie gerade sein Herz gebrochen

hatte.

„Adam, darf ich vorstellen. Das ist mein Freund Cisco.", sagte sie. Während Adam und Cisco sich die Hand schüttelten

drehte Bens sich wortlos um und ging zur Theke herüber um sich erst einmal etwas zu trinken zu bestellen. Er versuchte

herunterzukommen, dass alles zu verstehen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. Beinah fluchartig verließ er den Club ohne

Adam Bescheid zu sagen und rief sich ein Taxi um nach Hause zu fahren. Adam schrieb er von unterwegs nur, dass er auf

dem Weg nach Hause sei, seine Anrufe allerdings nahm er nicht mehr entgegen.


	3. Neue Erfahrungen

Hallo! ENTSCHULDIGUNG das es so lange gedauert hat. Vielen Dank für die Kommentare! Ich hoffe es schaut überhaupt noch irgendwer vorbei und will das ganze lesen, sonst sehe ich ein, dass ich die Story einstellen muss. Hier erst einmal ein neues Kapitel!

Als Ben am übernächsten Tag in die Studios kam sah Adam ihn verwirrt an.

„Ben? Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte er, anhand der Tatsache, dass Ben vollkommen unrasiert und mit tiefen Rändern

unter den Augen dort auftauchte.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen.", sagte Ben, wobei Adam der Alkoholgeruch in die Nase stieg.

„Mein Gott, bist du betrunken?", fragte dieser sofort.

„Nein, ich hab gegessen und geschlafen. War gestern Abend noch feiern.", antwortete Ben, während Adam nickte.

„Ich würd dir raten heute etwas früher in die Maske zu gehen.", sagte Adam. Währenddessen kam auch Mischa am Set an.

„Morgen.", sagte sie, da sie an Ben und Adam vorbeigehen musste, welches allerdings nur von Adam erwidert wurde. Ben

schenkte Mischa keinen Blick und ging an ihr vorbei in die Maske. Gerade heute hatten sie grausam viele Szenen die sie

zusammen spielen mussten und gerade heute vertrugen sie sich in der Serie nach einem Streit wieder und gerade heute

mussten sie sich küssen.

„Wo zum Teufel bleibt Ben?", fragte der Regisseur und schaute entnervt auf die Uhr, da sie bereits seit fünfzehn Minuten

dort standen und auf Ben warteten. Auch Mischa saß auf dem Bett im Poolhaus und wartete darauf, dass Ben endlich kam.

„Adam, wo zum Teufel ist Ben?", rief Mischa Adam zu, der gerade draußen vorbeiging.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich geh gucken.", antwortete er und machte sich auf die Suche nach Ben. Er ging zu den Toiletten herüber

und öffnete die Tür.

„Ben?", rief er.

„Ja.", kam es aus einer der Kabinen.

„Was machst du? Die Crew wartet seit fünfzehn Minuten auf dich. Du hast einen Dreh mit Mischa im Poolhaus.", erklärte er

und wartete darauf, dass Ben die Kabinentür öffnete, allerdings vernahm er nur ein Würgen und hörte wie Ben sich

übergab.

„Ben, alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Ich komme gleich.", brachte Ben hervor, während Adam wieder zur Crew herüber ging. Es war lange her seitdem Ben das

letzte Mal gebrochen hatte, allerdings war es damals als Kind normal für ihn gewesen, dass sein Körper auf alle schlimmen

Dinge immer mit einem Brechanfall reagiert hatte, was eine Zeit lang so schlimm gewesen war, dass er deswegen sogar im

Krankenhaus gewesen war, wonach die Symptome vollkommen verschwunden waren.

„Er ist auf der Toilette und kotzt sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Ich befürchte, dass es noch eine Weile dauern wird bis er

kommt.", sagte Adam und schaute auf Mischa, die ihn ebenfalls ansah und in seinem Blick merkte, dass er etwas wusste.

„Gut Adam, dann hol Rachel, wir drehen erst eure Szenen." Als Ben zum Poolhaus herüberkam fehlte von der Crew jede

Spur nur Mischa saß auf dem Bett. Er drehte sich um, allerdings hörte er wie Mischa hinter ihm seinen Namen rief.

„Ben, warte, ich glaube wir sollten reden.", sagte sie und fasste Ben am Arm, den dieser rückartig wegzog. Ben drehte sich

zu ihr um, schaute ihr allerdings nicht in die Augen. Sie gingen zur Kulisse des Poolhauses herüber und Mischa schloss die

Tür hinter sich.

„Ben hör zu, ich wollte dir das mit Cisco ja erzählen…."

„Ja, wann denn? Ich hätte es aus der Zeitung erfahren wenn wir euch nicht zufällig gesehen hätten. Mischa was hast du dir

dabei gedacht. Ich liebe dich!", sagte Ben, während Mischa zusammenzuckte und ihn ungläubig ansah. Sie hatte immer

geahnt, dass seine Gefühle tiefer waren als ihre, aber dass er sie liebte hatte sie nicht geahnt.

„Oh Ben, es tut mir so leid." Ben nickte und Mischa erschrak als sie die Tränen in seinen Augen sah. Er drehte sich um und

verließ das Poolhaus, während Mischa sich auf das Bett sinken ließ. Nachdem die Szenen von Adam und Rachel abgedreht

waren postierte sich die Crew wieder im Poolhaus.

„Mischa hat Ben jetzt zu Ende gekotzt? Weißt du zufällig was?", fragte der Regisseur, während Mischa den Kopf schüttelte.

Sie befürchtete, dass Ben nicht kommen würde, allerdings kam er im selben Moment in das Poolhaus herein.

„Ben, wieder alles klar? Geht's dir besser?", fragte der Regisseur, während Ben nickte.

„Gut, also denkt dran Leute. Ihr habt euch gerade wieder vertragen und es ist das schönste Gefühl das ihr euch vorstellen

könnt.", fuhr er fort, während Ben nur den Kopf schüttelte. Welch Sarkasmus. Er musste jetzt hart sein, aber er wusste,

dass er tief in seinem Inneren Profi genug war um das zu schaffen. Ben legte sich neben Mischa auf das Bett, schaute diese

allerdings keine einzige Sekunde an, wobei Mischa der Alkoholgeruch nicht verborgen blieb.

„Und Action.", rief der Regisseur. Mischa beugte sich über Ben und begann zärtlich damit diesen zu küssen. Ben merkte

sofort wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte. Er wollte das alles hier nicht, allerdings war es sein Job und es war sein

größter Fehler sich jemals mit einem Co-Star eingelassen zu haben.

„Ben deine Hände, was bist du denn heute so unsanft?", fragte der Regisseur, während Ben nun damit begann über Mischas

Rücken zu streicheln, obwohl seine Hände sich mit aller Macht dagegen zu wehren versuchten.

„Cut und danke. Jetzt die Szene wo ihr redet.", sagte der Regisseur, allerdings stand Ben abrupt auf und rannte in Richtung

Toilette, wobei er beinah Peter über den Haufen rannte.

„Mein Gott, was ist heute nur mit Ben los? Ich dreh durch!", sagte der Regisseur und sah Mischa an, der ebenfalls nicht

wohl bei der ganzen Sache war. Adam war gerade ebenfalls auf der Toilette als Ben herein rannte und sich direkt zu

übergeben begann.

„Mensch Ben, was ist denn nur los?", fragte Adam und blieb hinter Ben, der seine Kabinentür erst gar nicht verschlossen

hatte, stehen. Ben rappelte sich nach einer Weile wieder auf und spülte sich den Mund gründlich aus, allerdings roch auch

Adam noch den Alkohol.

„Ben hast du getrunken? Was zum Teufel ist los? Redest du jetzt bitte mal mit mir?", forderte er, allerdings schüttelte Ben

den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht.", antwortete er und ging dann wieder zum Poolhaus herüber.

„Okay, kann weitergehen. Sorry. Also wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, neue Szene, Gespräch. Alles klar.", sagte er

und setzte sich dann neben Mischa aufs Bett, wo sie ihren Text herunterredeten und Ben Mischa wieder und wieder küssen

mussten. Nachdem ihre Szene abgedreht war stand Ben wortlos auf und packte seine Sachen zusammen, da er für heute frei

hatte. Der nächste Schlag erwartete ihn allerdings bereits beim Verlassen des Gebäudes. Er war kurz nach Mischa

herausgegangen und musste nun mit ansehen wie Mischa in Ciscos Armen lag, da er sie vom Studio abholte. Ben wandte

seinen Blick in eine andere Richtung und ging schnell zu seinem Auto herüber um nach Hause zu fahren. Er fühlte sich

miserabel und musste auch zuhause angekommen erst einmal wieder brechen. Im Wohnzimmer fiel sein Blick auf die

angebrochene Whiskeyflasche auf dem Tisch, allerdings schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„McKenzie, reiß dich zusammen!", sagte er zu sich selber und begann die Flasche auszuschütten. Er wusste, dass er sich

nicht so gehen lassen durfte „nur" wegen einer Frau. Ben schaltete das Fernsehen an und lenkte sich eine Weile ab, bevor er

seinen Text für den morgigen Tag durchging. Ein Außendreh mit Mischa, wo er die meiste Zeit damit verbringen musste sie

zu küssen, so stand es zumindest im Drehbuch für morgen. Als Ben am nächsten Tag am Außenset ankam wartete Mischa

bereits dort.

„Also, ihr zwei schlendert jetzt Eis essend über den Pier, genau an der markierten Stelle bleibt ihr bitte stehen und küsst

euch. Langsam bitte. Denkt dran, der erste Kuss, halbwegs überraschend nach so langer Zeit.", wies der Regisseur an,

während sowohl Mischa als auch Ben nickten.

„Ich hab nur einen kleinen Änderungsvorschlag.", sagte Ben bevor sie loslegten.

„Kann ich bitte auf das Eis verzichten? Mein Magen bringt mich immer noch um.", sagte er, während der Regisseur nickte

und nur Mischa ein Eis in die Hand gedrückt bekam. Nach dem Dreh hatten sie bereits frei, da sie abends mit dem ganzen

Cast in einer Talkshow zu Gast waren.

„Hey Mann. Ich hab versucht dich zu erreichen. Vierundzwanzig Mal ums genau zu sagen.", begrüßte Adam Ben direkt als

dieser in der Garderobe, die sich alle teilen mussten, eintraf. Ben war recht früh dran und außer ihm befanden sich erst

Rachel, Adam, Mischa, Chris und Melinda dort.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab mein Handy im Auto und jetzt wo du es sagst fällt es mir auch auf.", antwortete Ben. Adam nickte und

sah ihn prüfend an.

„Geht's dir gut? Ich hab mir nach gestern wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

„Brauchst du nicht. Ich war gestern halt wirklich ziemlich mies drauf.", spielte Ben die Situation herunter.

„Ist mit deinem Magen denn wieder alles okay?", fragte er, während Ben nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er konnte Adam in

diesem Punkt nicht anlügen, da sie dafür zu oft zusammen waren.

„Gehen wir morgen Abend noch weg?", fragte Ben, während Adam ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Ben manchmal frage ich mich wo du deinen Kopf momentan eigentlich hast. Morgen ist die große OC Party.", sagte

Adam, während Ben die Augen weitete.

„Morgen?", fragte er nach, während Adam nickte. Zweimal im Jahr ließen sich die Produzenten nicht lumpen und gaben eine

große Party mit den Stars der Serie, der gesamten Crew und all den Leuten die sonst noch etwas mit der Serie zu tun

hatten. Nachdem sie den Fernsehauftritt hinter sich gebracht hatten mussten sie am nächsten Tag nicht zum Dreh und hatten

bis zur Party am Abend frei. Ben hatte bereits äußerst schlechte Laune als er auf der Party ankam, diese verschlechterte sich

allerdings noch als er Mischa und Cisco beim Küssen zusehen durfte. Nachdem er es den halben Abend versucht hatte zu

ignorieren und mit Adam ordentlich gefeiert hatte, machte er sich alleine auf durch die Menschenmenge. Er traf auf Keyn, ein

Mitglied der Crew, welches ihn zu sich winkte.

„Mensch Ben, ich hab dich den ganzen Abend noch nicht gesehen. Wie geht's? Super Party, oder?", fragte er, während

Ben ihn ebenfalls begrüßte und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Geht so. Hatte schon bessere Partys.", sagte Ben niedergeschlagen, während Keyn die Augen weitete.

„Mensch, du hast ernsthaft schlechte Laune? Das ich das in diesem Leben noch erleben darf.", witzelte Keyn, während Ben

mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Alter, im Ernst jetzt. Komm mal mit.", sagte Keyn und ging voraus, während Ben ihm folgte. Sie gingen in einen hinteren

VIP Bereich, der eigentlich streng abgeriegelt war. Als der Securitymann allerdings Ben erblickte wich er sofort zur Seite, so

dass Ben mit Keyn im Hinterzimmer verschwinden konnte.

„Was hast du vor Mann?", fragte Ben und sah Keyn verwirrt an als sei alleine in dem Hinterzimmer ankamen. Keyn griff in

seine Tasche und zog eine Tüte mit weißem Pulver heraus.

„Wie wär's? Hast du nicht Bock besser drauf zu kommen?", fragte Keyn und wedelte dabei mit dem Päckchen.

„Keyn, Mann, dass sind Drogen. Bist du wahnsinnig?", fragte Ben kopfschüttelnd. Mit solchen Dingen hatte er noch nie

etwas zu tun gehabt.

„Ich dachte ja nur, weil du so schräg drauf bist, was mir auch am Set schon aufgefallen ist.", erklärte Keyn, während Ben

den Kopf schüttelte und die Tür hinter sich wieder öffnete. Er war gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen als er Mischa und

Cisco vor sich stehen sah. Sie standen so dicht vor ihm, dass Ben hören konnte wie Mischa ihm ein „Ich liebe dich" gegen

die laute hämmernde Musik entgegenbrüllte, worauf sie ihn innig und unglaublich zärtlich küsste. Ben überlegte nicht lange

und ging wieder in das Hinterzimmer zurück.

„Okay, gut. Sag mir was ich tun muss.", sagte er bereits beim hereinkommen und setzte sich neben Keyn. Er überlegte nicht,

sondern schniefte einfach das Pulver vom Tisch, welches Keyn vorbereitet hatte. Als Ben wieder zurück auf die Party ging

fühlte er sich wie ausgewechselt. Er drohte beinah zu explodieren und war vollkommen überdreht, was durch seinen weiter

steigenden Alkoholpegel nur noch verschlimmert wurde.

„Adam? Was ist denn in Ben gefahren? Ich dachte du hättest mir jetzt eben noch erzählt das er so schlecht drauf ist.", sagte

Rachel und deutete hinter Adam. Dieser drehte sich um und sah verblüfft auf Ben, der ausgelassen lachte und tanzte, wobei

er nicht im Entferntesten ahnte wie dicht Ben war.

„Tja, er scheint seine Laune wohl geändert zu haben. Vielleicht hat er eingesehen, dass dieses Trübsalblasen nichts bringt, da

Mischa jetzt glücklich zu sein scheint.", sagte Adam, der genau wie Rachel Bescheid wusste. Nachdem weitere zwei

Stunden vergangen waren in denen Ben sich vollkommen gehen lassen hatte, sowohl beim trinken als auch beim tanzen

wurde es ihm nach einer kurzen Pause auf der Toilette ganz anders, da er sich mittlerweile kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten

konnte und vollkommen desorientiert war. Er torkelte zurück auf die Party, wo ihn die ganzen bunten, zuckenden Lichter

und die hämmernde Musik mittlerweile einfach nur noch überforderten.

„Mischa. Ist das nicht Ben?", fragte Cisco, der Ben entdeckte wie er durch die Menge torkelte. Mischa folgte Ciscos Blick

und erstarrt als sie sah wie Ben versuchte vorwärts zu kommen.

„Da hat aber einer zuviel getrunken.", sagte Cisco und folgte Mischa, die sofort in Bens Richtung lief.

„Ben?", fragte sie, allerdings reagierte Ben überhaupt nicht auf ihre Stimme. Mischa packte ihn am Arm, worauf seinerseits

wieder keine Reaktion erfolgte.

„Ben. Verdammt noch mal, was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie und nahm Bens vollkommen verschwitztes Gesicht zwischen ihre

Hände um ihn ansehen zu können, wobei auch Ben sie ansah und sein Blick durch und durch ging.

„Ben!", schrie sie nun lauter und gab ihm jetzt sogar eine Ohrfeige in der Hoffnung, dass er sie endlich wahrnehmen würde.

„Mischa, der steht total unter Drogen.", sagte Cisco nun, der Ben ebenfalls angesehen hatte. Mischa blickte ihn schockiert an.

„Kannst du Adam holen?", fragte sie, während Cisco nickte.

„Adam. Hör mal, es gibt ein Problem. Könntest du mitkommen?", fragte Cisco als er bei Adam angekommen war, der ihn

erstaunt ansah.

„Klar, kein Thema. Worum geht's?", fragte er ahnungslos.

„Mischa hat Ben gerade gefunden. Er steht total unter Drogen.", berichtete Cisco unverblümt.

„Was?", fragte Adam schockiert und nahm Rachels Hand um zusammen mit ihr hinter Cisco herzugehen. Als sie bei Mischa

ankamen hielt diese Ben, der sich auf sie gelehnt hatte, mit aller Mühe oben. Adam beschleunigte seinen Schritt und richtete

Ben direkt auf als er bei ihm angekommen war.

„Wir sollten ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen.", schlug Rachel vor, während Adam sofort den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das würde nicht gut enden. Wir nehmen ihn mit zu uns.", sagte Adam. Cisco ging auf Ben zu und wollte ihn ebenfalls

stützen, wobei Ben nun plötzlich wieder aktiv wurde.

„Fass mich nicht an.", schrie er, riss sich von Adam los und schlug Ciscos Arm weg. Er holte aus und schlug Cisco mit voller

Ryan Atwood Manier seine Faust ins Gesicht, was dieser instinktiv mit einem Faustschlag quittierte.

„Cisco hör auf. Bitte.", rief Mischa schockiert, da Cisco noch einmal zu einem Schlag ausholte mit dem er Ben zu Boden

streckte. Adam, der sich schützend vor Rachel gestellt hatte, sah Cisco ebenfalls schockiert an, während Mischa sich zu Ben

herunterbeugte.

„Ben?", fragte sie, während dieser sich bereits wieder aufrichtete.

„Ich liebe sie und du wirst sie mir nicht wegnehmen können.", rief Ben zu Cisco, der ihn nun noch wütender ansah. Mischa

richtete sich wieder auf und nahm Cisco in den Arm, wobei sie ihn sachte von der Szene weg schob.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen, ja? Hör nicht auf ihn, er ist vollkommen zugedröhnt.", sagte sie und verließ mit Cisco

zusammen die Party.

„Rachel, hol schon mal den Wagen.", sagte Adam und half Ben dann beim Aufstehen.

„Was zum Teufel hat sie nur?", fragte Ben, während Adam ihn stützte und schweigend mit ihm zum Ausgang hinüber ging.

Sie hatten die Party noch nicht ganz verlassen als Ben anfing sich zu übergeben, wobei beim ersten Mal Adams T-Shirt das

meiste abbekam. Er stand einfach nur fassunglos dort und stützte Ben, während dieser sich immer und immer wieder

übergab, während er mittlerweile die Tränen in den Augen hatte, da er das alles nicht wahrhaben wollte. Rachel war

ebenfalls ausgestiegen und schaute von Ben, der sich immer noch übergab auf Adams Shirt und zurück.

„Und du meinst wir bringen ihn nicht ins Krankenhaus?", fragte sie. Adam schüttelte den Kopf und wartete geduldig bei Ben

bis dieser sich zu ende übergeben hatte.


	4. Bitteres Erwachen

**COOPER 22: Dies ist quasi nur für dich ;o) Liebe Grüße

* * *

**

**Kapitel 4 - Bitteres Erwachen**

Ben öffnete seine Augen, wobei ihn sofort riesige Kopfschmerzen durchfuhren, so dass er seine Augen für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde

wieder schloss, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er war und wie er hier hingekommen war. Er riss seine Augen

wieder auf und schaute sich nervös um. Er stieg aus dem Bett heraus, wobei sich sein Magen schmerzhaft verkrampfte und sein Kopf

hämmerte. Ben blickte in den Spiegel, der unmittelbar neben dem Bett hing und erschrak als er seine blau grüne Wange und sein

geschwollenes Auge sah, wobei er sich nicht einmal im Entferntesten erklären konnte was passiert war. Ben suchte seine Sachen

zusammen, wobei ein frisch gewaschenes T-Shirt auf dem Stuhl lag auf dem sich auch seine Hose befand. Ben nahm das Shirt und

erkannte sofort, dass es Adam gehörte, was ihn etwas beruhigte. Er zog sich an und öffnete dann die Tür, wobei ihn Rachel und Adam,

die vom Küchentisch aus freie Sicht auf die Tür hatten, sofort ansahen.

„Hallo. Morgen.", sagte Ben, wobei ihm die Situation ziemlich unangenehm war, da er keinerlei Erklärungen hatte warum er hier war und

was vorgefallen war.

„Passt dir das Shirt?", fragte Adam und Ben erschrak bei dem Ton der in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Er selbst hatte sich noch keinen

Meter gerührt und Adam hatte sich noch nicht einmal umgesehen um mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Weißt du Ben, dein T-Shirt mussten wir leider wegschmeißen da du es von oben bis unten vollgekotzt hast, genau wie Adams.", sagte

Rachel mit einem aggressiven Unterton und erhob sich dann ruckartig, da sie Adam diese Aufgabe überlassen wollte. Adam nickte ihr zu

als sie sich aus der Küche entfernte und stand dann auf. Er ging auf Ben zu dem das Unbehagen mittlerweile ins Gesicht geschrieben

stand.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte Adam besänftigend als er Ben ansah, da dieser wirklich elend aussah.

„Es geht. Adam, was auch immer vorgefallen ist, es tut mir wirklich unglaublich leid.", sagte Ben, wobei er Adam nicht anschaute. Er war

einfach nicht in der Lage seinem Blick stand zu halten.

„Ben du musst dich bei mir wirklich nicht dafür entschuldigen. Ich wüsste nicht was das bringen sollte. Du hast unglaublichen Mist gebaut

und ich bin von Grund auf enttäuscht von dir. Ich dachte du wärst mein bester Freund, aber mein bester Freund würde so etwas niemals

tun.", sagte Adam, während Ben nickte. Dieser Worte saßen und waren zutiefst ehrlich. Es herrschte ein bedrückendes langes

Schweigen, welches Ben beherzt brach indem er sich nach seinen Gesichtsverletzungen erkundigte.

„Du hast dich mit Cisco geprügelt. Ziemlich Ryan mäßig. Allerdings war es für Cisco kein Problem dich in dem Zustand umzuschubsen.",

erklärte Adam.

„Ich hab mich mit Cisco geprügelt?", fragte Ben schockiert.

„Ja, da er dir helfen wollte zum Auto zu kommen. Du hast ihm deine Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen, er zurück und dann hast du ihm ins

Gesicht geschrieen, dass du Mischa lieben würdest und das er sie dir nicht wegnehmen könnte."

„Was?", fragte Ben nun, für den das mittlerweile alles zuviel wurde.

„Tut mir leid Mann, ich kann dir die Wahrheit leider nicht ersparen.", sagte Adam, während sich Bens Magen nun noch mehr

verkrampfte. Er schob sich hektisch an Adam vorbei und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig an bevor er begann sich krampfartig zu übergeben.

Er hatte seit der Sache mit Mischa und dem ganzen damit verbundenen Stress kaum etwas essen können und durch den Mist den er am

gestrigen Abend angestellt hatte verschlechterte sich das ganze nun wieder. Adam war vor der Tür stehen geblieben und machte sich

mittlerweile große Sorgen um Ben.

„Ben, geht's?", fragte er mit einem leichten Klopfen gegen die Tür verbunden.

„Ja.", presste Ben hervor musste sich aber sofort wieder übergeben.

„Ben, ich komm jetzt rein, okay?", fragte Adam, nachdem er weitere fünf Minuten vor der Tür verbracht hatte, in denen Ben kaum

aufgehört hatte sich zu erbrechen. Adam öffnete die Tür und sah auf Ben, der sich gerade nach hinten auf den Boden überlegte, wobei er

seinen Arm über seine Augen legte.

„Ben ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich einen Arzt holen oder dich ins Krankenhaus bringen?", fragte Adam und hockte sich vor Ben, der den

Kopf schüttelte.

„Geht gleich wieder.", sagte er. Adam ging in die Küche herüber um Ben ein Glas Wasser zu holen, wobei auch Rachel mittlerweile

wieder in der Küche war.

„Alles okay?", fragte sie als Adam hereinkam, während dieser sofort den Kopf schüttelte und ein Glas aus dem Schrank holte.

„Ben liegt, ich würd mal sagen, halb bewusstlos vor unserer Toilette nachdem er sich über fünf Minuten lang erbrochen hat. Ich mache

mir wirklich Sorgen Rach.", erklärte Adam.

„Soll ich vielleicht einen Arzt rufen?" Adam schüttelte den Kopf und ging mit dem Glas Wasser wieder ins Badezimmer herüber.

„Hey Mann, ich hab dir was zu trinken geholt. Du solltest heute glaube ich wirklich extrem viel Flüssigkeit zu dir nehmen.", sagte Adam

und hockte sich wieder zu Boden, während Ben sich langsam aufsetzte und das Glas Wasser von Adam nahm, wobei er durch die

Anstrengung zitterte. Sie blieben eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander sitzen bevor Adam aufstand. Er hielt Ben seine Hand entgegen

und zog ihn dann mit nach oben.

„Leg dich ruhig wieder hin.", bot Adam an.

„Nein, ihr habt schon genug getan, wirklich. Ich werde mir jetzt ein Taxi bestellen und nach Hause fahren.", entgegnete Ben.

„Mir wäre es wirklich sehr lieb wenn du noch hier bleiben würdest. Du bist wirklich in keinem unbedingt berauschenden Zustand."

Ben nickte und schleppte sich wieder ins Gästezimmer herüber, wo er sich sofort wieder ins Bett legte, während es sich Adam und

Rachel vor dem Fernseher gemütlich machten. Adam, der bis in die frühen Morgenstunden an Bens Bett gesessen hatte um sicher zu

stellen, dass dieser okay war, schlief direkt ein und auch Rachel war gerade eingedöst als sie durch ein Schellen an der Tür wieder

aufgeschreckt wurde. Auch Adam war wach geworden und rieb sich verschlafen durch sein Gesicht, während Rachel zur Tür ging. Sie

schaute auf den Überwachungsmonitor und war überrascht Mischa zu sehen. Sie öffnete die Tür und schenkte Mischa ein Lächeln.

„Hey. Ist Ben noch bei euch?", fragte sie sofort. Rachel nickte und umarmte Mischa zur Begrüßung erst einmal. Sie ging zusammen mit ihr

ins Wohnzimmer herüber, wo Adam sich nun hinsetzte.

„Hey Mischa. Mit dir hab ich jetzt gar nicht gerechnet.", sagte dieser und begrüßte Mischa ebenfalls, die sich auf die Couch sinken ließ.

„War es noch sehr schlimm? Ich meine geht's Ben gut?", fragte sie sofort.

„Mischa es war nicht schlimm, es ist schlimm.", sagte Adam sofort und erzählte Mischa was vorgefallen war.

„Ich hab die ganze Nacht lang nicht geschlafen und hin und her überlegt. Ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal Nate

anrufen. Ich meine zu ihm hat Ben doch von seinen Brüdern das beste und engste Verhältnis. Vielleicht kann er mal mit ihm reden.",

schlug Mischa vor. Adam weitete die Augen und nickte.

„Wirklich eine gute Idee. Nur wo bekommen wir seine Nummer her?"

„Ich hab mich bereits drum gekümmert und sie dabei. Ich wollte das nur erst mit euch absprechen bevor ich da was in die Wege leitete.

Aber nachdem was ich gehört habe ist es glaube ich keine schlechte Idee." Adam nickte beistimmend. „

Wir sollten noch ein oder zwei Wochen warten und gucken ob er sich wieder fängt und sich mit der neuen Situation arrangiert. Vielleicht

brauchte er diesen kleinen Ausraster ja auch einfach mal.", schlug Adam nun vor, während sich alle bereit erklärten. Sie fuhren herum als

plötzlich Bens Stimme hinter ihnen erklang.

„Adam, ich hol mir noch Wasser, okay?", fragte er und schaute um die Ecke herum ins Wohnzimmer, wo er beinah erschrak als er

Mischa dort sitzen sah.

„Hey Ben."

„Hey.", entgegnete Ben und zog sich dann wieder zurück, während Mischa aufstand und ihm folgte.

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?", fragte sie und folgte ihm ins Gästezimmer. Ben ließ sich wieder auf das Bett sinken, während Mischa auf

einem Sessel gegenüber Platz nahm. Ben sah wirklich schrecklich aus und sie fragte sich ob es eine gute Idee war noch eine weitere

Woche zu warten bevor sie Nate um Rat fragten.

„Mischa halt mir jetzt bitte keine Moralpredigt. Ich weiß dass es unglaublich dumm war was ich getan hab und dass ich mich wie der

allerletzte Idiot aufgeführt habe. Also verschon mich damit bitte in Ordnung?", fragte Ben und sah Mischa dabei nur flüchtig an.

„Ich hatte nicht vor irgendetwas dazu zu sagen, da ich dafür wirklich keine Worte mehr finden kann. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur noch

einmal anbieten mit mir zu reden."

„Mit dir reden? Über was denn bitte. Ich glaube da gibt es absolut nichts mehr zu sagen.", erklärte Ben. Mischa nickte.

„Wenn du das so siehst. Aber bitte find dich damit ab, dass ich trotz allem noch immer große Angst um dich habe und mir Sorgen

mache.", flüsterte Mischa, wobei sie die Tränen in den Augen hatte, was auch Ben bemerkte. Er nickte nur, da er nicht wusste was er

entgegnen sollte. Mischa blieb noch ein paar Sekunden sitzen und erhob sich dann um den Raum ohne weitere Worte zu verlassen. Sie

setzte sich noch einen Moment zu Adam und Rachel und verabschiedete sich dann, da sie den restlichen Tag mit Cisco verbringen wollte.

Gegen Abend kam auch Ben aus dem Gästezimmer ins Wohnzimmer herüber.

„Adam, ich ruf mir jetzt ein Taxi an, okay?", fragte er, während Adam ihn ansah.

„Willst du nicht noch hier bleiben?", fragte er nach, während Ben den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dann fahr ich dich eben."

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
